


Molto Bene on My Pene

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 80's Music, Attempted Seduction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Hard to get, Hilarious, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied BDSM (?), Implied Sexual Content, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Manwhore Ezio, Music, Not to be taken seriously, Open Relationships, POV Alternating, Playlist, Pop music, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Ravioli ravioli, Leonardo is well-acquainted with Ezio's hidden blade-ioliA sexy and funny Ezio/Leo playlist. Don't take it too seriously. Featuring all the implied sex, seduction, flirting and womanizing ways we all hold dear to this pairing.





	Molto Bene on My Pene

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): **[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/user/charlotte_ibarra/playlist/6g1jEZkkKwRo3rhY2C2rY9) **

**Womanizer (Scott Bradley's Postmodern Jukebox ft. Cristina Gatti)** / _Britney Spears_ / Ezio is a fucking womanizer and Leonardo is definitely aware of the fact

 **One Time** / _Marian Hill_ / Leonardo is not the kind of person you can treat so casually (not that Ezio wants to)

 **Hot Like Wow** / _Nadia Oh_ / Ezio is very attractive and Leonardo isn't prepared the first time

 **Moves Like Jagger** / _Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera_ / Leonardo has moves and Ezio is very gay for him

 **Right There** / _Nicole Scherzinger_ / Ezio wants Leonardo to touch his body all night long

 **Bad Boy, Good Man** / _Tape Five ft. Henrik Wagner_ / Ezio's aware his flirty "bad boy" attitudes are one of the things Leonardo loves about him

 **Got It** / _Marian Hill_ / Leonardo and Ezio are irresistible to one another and they know it

 **Ain't No Other Man** / _Christina Aguilera_ / There's not another guy quite like Ezio out there or like Leonardo

 **Horny As a Dandy** / _Mousse T. vs The Dandy Warhols_ / Not all of their relationship is based on chaste, loving feels for fuck's sake

 **Love Sex Magic** / _Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake_ / Sex with each other is definitely something close to magic

 **Crazy In Love** / _Beyoncé_ / They say love makes you crazy and you sure need to be crazy to do the things these two have done for each other

 **Side to Side** / _Ariana Grande_ / Ezio's drunk on Leonardo's love (and wine too, but mostly love)

 **For Your Entertainment** / _Adam Lambert_ / Practicing kinky sex since the 15th century— surely a man as creative as Leonardo has a few fun ideas

 **No Soy Una De Esas** / _Jesse y Joy ft. Alejandro Sanz_ / Leonardo isn't some blushing woman who easily falls for Ezio's charms

 **Va Va Boom** / _Nicki Minaj_ People talk about Ezio, Leonardo raptly listens

 **The Boys** / _Girl's Generation_ / Leonardo catches Ezio's attention deeply

 **Rude Boy** / _Rihanna_ / Ezio's not the most well-mannered man out there. It adds to appeal

 **Fever** / _Adam Lambert_ / They're hot enough to bring a fever

 **You Shook Me All Night Long** / _AC/DC_ / Leonardo has surely kept Ezio, and the neighbors, up all night and day

 **Candyman** / _Christina Aguilera_ / Ezio's not just silver tongued, he's also terribly sweet

 **Super Bass** / _Nicki Minaj_ / One look and their hearts are going wild

 **Bad Girlfriend** / _Theory of a Deadman_ / Ezio's a terrible man-whore and Leonardo is weirdly into that

 **Any Which Way** / _Scissor Sisters_ / In which neither is too far above begging

 **Tu Falta de Querer** / _Mon Laferte_ / Dumb Italians get drunk and complain the other doesn’t know they’re in love with them: tonight at 8/7 c 


End file.
